The Rising
'''The Rising '''was a primarily lowColor rebellion against the Society driven by the Sons of Ares, starting roughly in 742 P.C.E. Although the Sons of Ares had been engaging in underground opposition to the Society for decades, the Rising began in earnest after the supposed execution of Darrow of Lykos and the subsequent reveal by the Sons of Ares that he was a former Red miner masquerading as a Gold. Darrow became a figurehead for the movement, and assumed the role of its leader after his escape from imprisonment. The Rising resulted in the establishment of the Solar Republic after the execution of Sovereign Octavia au Lune and ascension of Rising-allied Virginia au Augustus in her place. "The Rising" is also used to describe the faction that overthrew Lune and currently presides over the Solar Republic, and its ongoing struggle with the remnants of the Society in the Core. Major Participants The Rising was a conflict that primarily involved three factions, The Sons of Ares, The Society, and The Rim Dominion. The Sons of Ares The Sons of Ares was a previously underground organization representing the rebelling lowColors. Although primarily thought to be a Red organization, the Sons of Ares was founded by a Gold and had support amongst representatives of all colors. They declared open war on the Society after Darrow's false execution at the hands of ArchGovernor of Mars Adrius au Augustus, and eventually were able to unseat the Sovereign and establish a Republic. Darrow of Lykos Darrow of Lykos was a young Red miner who was carved into a Gold and who became a figurehead and leader for the Rising. Darrow joined the Sons of Ares after the unjust death of his wife, Eo. After being carved into a Gold he rose to prominence in Gold society as an ambitious Lancer in the Martian House Augustus. After his secret was uncovered by his liege's son, Adrius au Augustus, Darrow was tortured and imprisoned for a year. During his imprisonment, the Sons of Ares released a holo of his carving to the general public, starting the Rising and turning Darrow into an icon of the rebellion. After Darrow's escape, he became the leader of the Rising, securing alliances with Virginia au Augustus and her bannermen as well as the Obsidian of the Martian poles. He negotiated an agreement with the Rim Dominion to fight together against the Sword Armada of the Society, where they defeated Imperator Roque au Fabii at the Battle of Ilium. During an assault on Luna, he successfully assassinated Octavia au Lune and installed Virginia au Augustus in her place. Currently, he is the ArchImperator of the Solar Republic and husband of Sovereign Virginia au Augustus. Virginia au Augustus Virginia au Augustus is a Gold and a member of the aristocratic Martian Augustus family who joined the Rising as Darrow's chief political advisor and became the Sovereign of the Solar Republic. She allied herself with the Rim Dominion against the Society after Darrow's capture and supposed death, but joined him and the Sons of Ares after discovering that he was alive. Virginia assisted in securing alliances with the Obsidian and the Rim and fought with the Red Armada in the Battle of Ilium. After Lune's assassination, she claimed the Dawn Scepter and declared herself Sovereign, securing the cooperation of the Senate. Currently, she remains Sovereign of the Solar Republic. Sevro au Barca Sevro au Barca succeeded his father Fitchner as Ares, head of the Sons of Ares. He led the Rising during Darrow's imprisonment and has remained his right-hand man throughout its duration. He leads a pack of warriors known as the Howlers. Sevro was the illegal child of a Gold and a Red. He made the decision to release the holo of Darrow's carving, an event that spurred open war. After Darrow's return, he continued to be an influential voice in the Rising. He oversaw the Battle of Phobos and was present for the storming of the Colossus at the Battle of Ilium. Sevro played a pivotal role in the Sons' plot to assassinate Octavia au Lune, feigning his own death at the hands of Cassius au Bellona to secure entrance to the Dragon's Maw. He is currently an Imperator of the Solar Republic and remains the leader of the Howlers. Dancer of Faran Dancer of Faran is a Red who was a high-ranking member of the Sons of Ares. He was responsible for overseeing Darrow's carving. Dancer was an important advisor to Darrow during the early years of the Rising. After the establishment of the Solar Republic, Dancer became involved in the tunnel wars to secure Mars, in what became known as the Rat War. He personally liberated over a hundred mines before giving up his life as a soldier and going into politics. He became a Red Senator of the Solar Republic and founded the Vox Populi, a socialist lowColor political party. Dancer remains a highly influential Senator. Fitchner au Barca Fitchner au Barca was the founder of the Sons of Ares and the original Ares. He was killed by Cassius au Bellona during the Triumph, and thus did not see the Rising begin in earnest, but was an extremely influential figure in fomenting the rebellion. Fitchner formed the Sons of Ares after the death of his wife, a Red named Bryn, at the hands of the society and partnering with Regulus ag Sun. He put into motion the plan to carve Darrow into a Gold, and subtly aided him in the following years. After his death, the helm of Ares was taken up by his son, Sevro au Barca. Victra au Barca Victra au Barca, nee Julii, is a Gold from the wealthy Julii Family of Mars who has been a loyal ally of Darrow since their time together at the Academy. Victra was imprisoned and tortured after the Triumph by her sister, Antonia au Severus-Julii, and was rescued by the Sons of Ares along with Darrow. She joined the Sons of Ares and the Howlers, and fought with the Sons at the Battles of Phobos and Ilium. She was responsible for capturing Antonia after her sister's attempted escape from the Battle of Ilium. Victra married Sevro au Barca shortly before the Sons' assault on Luna. She remains a close associate of Darrow and Virginia au Augustus. Ragnar Volarus Ragnar Volarus, known as the Shield of Tinos, was a Stained Obsidian and close friend of Darrow of Lykos who helped secure an alliance with the Obsidian of Mars and became an iconic figure in the Rising. Ragnar made common cause with Darrow after the latter liberated him from slavery to Magnus au Grimmus, the Ash Lord. Ragnar was the first Obsidian to wield a Razor. Ragnar helped forge the Obsidian alliance by sending emissaries to his mother, Alia Snowsparrow, Queen of the Valkyrie. However, Ragnar was killed in battle by Aja au Grimmus before he could bring Darrow to meet with her. His death was influential in converting his sister, Sefi the Quiet, to the side of the Rising. Sefi Volarus Regulus ag Sun Kavax au Telemanus The Society Octavia au Lune Adrius au Augustus Cassius au Bellona Aja au Grimmus Roque au Fabii Magnus au Grimmus Antonia au Severus-Julii The Rim Dominion Romulus au Raa es:Amanecer Category:Events